


not allowed

by sashimii



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Desperation, Lowercase, M/M, Office, Omorashi, Short, Smut, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: it was just another day in the office
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 33





	not allowed

the clock in the office ticked softly and the poor sound quality coming from the radio filled the room. it was a typical work day at the diner; both men worked across from each other, sketching up ideas and filling out boring paperwork. sometimes they would travel to the actual diner part of the building, either for performances or just to see how everything was going. that didn’t happen today. they were both stuck in the office until the end of the day.

“i’m going to the bathroom.” henry huffed, sitting up from his chair and stretching.

“i don’t think so,” william looked up at him. “you have a lot of work to get done.” a sly smile spread itself onto his face. he knew what he was doing; he always did.

“but,” he stuttered as william pointed to his chair. “fine.” his chair groaned as he dragged it across the floor slightly, sitting back down and scooting closer to the table.

william chuckled, eyeing his partner for a few seconds then looking back down at the paperwork. he tapped the end of his pen against his lips, but he wasn’t thinking about the paperwork. he was thinking about how long henry would last before he made a mess all over himself. it was awful of him, he knew it was, but he wanted to see it at least once. he wanted to see henry rub his legs together as it all leaked out. he bet he would cry out of pure embarrassment. a quiet groaned slipped from his lips, but he caught himself and replaced it with a cough.

“are you ok?” henry cocked his head to the side, scratching it softly.

“i could ask the same thing for you,” he put his pen down. “how are you holding up?”

“stop trying to draw attention to it, will!” he whined.

“sorry, sorry~ i was just wondering.”

“well, it’s uncomfortable. i’ve been needing to go for hours but i was too sucked into my work.” he mentally slapped himself for waiting this long, and it looked like he wasn’t going to be able to go anytime soon. “if you would just let me go…” he drifted off. he could just… not listen to william and go, but, he was scared of him, so he had to listen. “nevermind.” he looked back down at his work.

“good, i was tired of your bitching.”

henry clutched his pencil, pressing down onto the paper. he stopped once he realized william’s eyes were burning into him; causing his cheeks to flush a bright red. he was going through a rollercoaster of emotions and god was it tiring. “can i go, please? i don’t feel good.” 

“if you have to go that bad then fine,” he watched henry shoot up from his chair. “do it in here.” he smiled maliciously as his face dropped.

“here? what do you mean? in the trash can?” his words were becoming mushed together as his cheeks grew hotter.

“i mean,” he got up and kicked his chair back, striding over to stand behind henry and grab him way too close to his crotch. “here.”

“will, i can’t, that’s- mmh!” he moaned while william put pressure onto his stomach.

“i know you want to go, darling.” he whispered into his ear, applying more pressure.

“no, i-“ he backed into william, squeezing his legs together. “just let me go!”

william looked over henry’s shoulder. “seems like it’s already leaking.”

henry gasped. he was, and he didn’t even notice. he was so focused on his partner's touches that he didn’t even realize he'd already made a mess of himself. he began to tear up; the sudden vulnerability caused him to wet himself more, then completely let it all go.

“there we go~” he hummed, admiring henry as he let himself go in his arms.

“i-i don’t have a change of clothes.” he panicked, looking back at william.

“oh well, there’s nothing i can do.” he walked back over to his station; picking up his pen and acting like nothing happened.

henry stood there, not knowing what to say or do. it wasn’t william’s problem; it was his, and even then there was nothing he himself could do about it. he groaned loudly and sat back down in his chair. at least he didn’t have to go pee anymore.


End file.
